Perdóname
by Sao801
Summary: Desde siempre, Clyde ha sido un muchacho muy caprichoso, enojando a su novio Token. Se separan gracias a la falta de atención de Clyde hacia el moreno, ahora está tratando de obtener su amor nuevamente. Slash, Tyde.
1. Perdóname

Es muy bien sabido que Clyde Donovan es un muchacho quejumbroso. Siempre se está quejando de todo a todas horas y a veces puede volverse insoportable. También puede ser bastante terco y testarudo, a la vez que chillón. De todo esto siempre se tenía que responsabilizar su novio, Token Black. El afroamericano siempre moría de la vergüenza cuando se trataba de salir con Clyde, ya que a todas horas lo avergonzaba de una manera u otra.

- Token. - Decía el castaño, tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¿Hum?

- ¿Podemos ir a Taco Bell hoy?

Ese era otro problema. Cada vez que el joven Donovan se dirigía a él era tan sólo para pedirle cosas. Casi nunca se dirigía a él para decirle unas cuantas palabrasde cariño o algo por el estilo. No, era sólo para pedir.

- ... - Token suspiró. - Está bien, Clyde. Hoy iremos a Taco Bell...

- ¡Gracias, Token!

Ni siquiera un simple de agradecimiento, nada. Clyde sólo mostraba afecto cuando estaba muy emocionado con algo que recibió de Token, mas nada. Esto hacía que el corazón del chico rico se sintiera añicos. Se habían hecho novios desde hace un mes, desde que el chico castaño se confesó ante el ricachón, al parecer, fue después de haber roto con Bebe. Token siempre sospechó sobre su relación con Clyde, tal vez era por interés o para poner celosa a Bebe o incluso tan sólo para tener pareja, no importase quién fuese. Y Token no era el único en pensar esto, sus amigos también lo pensaban, incluso la propia Bebe, pero nunca nadie dijo nada.

Clyde acostumbraba a recibir todo lo que le pidiese a Token sin rechistar. Cuando salían, siempre salían a donde el castaño quería y se ponía a hacer un berrinche cuando Token quería ir a algún lugar. Siempre recibiendo y recibiendo, haciendo que el chico Black viviese un amor egoísta y unilateral. A veces quería llorar, pero no podía permitírselo. Sería lindo que alguna vez Clyde le diese un beso o que se quedase a dormir en su casa. Y no es como si Donovan no estuviese ''listo'', ya que se había lanzado sus revolcones con Bebe Stevens y con su ex novio Kevin Stoley, algo que siempre presumía.

- ¡Token! ¿Podemos ir hoy al partido de fútbol? - Preguntó Clyde, emocionado.

- ... Lo siento, Clyde. Tengo cosas que hacer - Mintió el chico rico.

- ¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Qué es más importante que yo? - Se quejó, empezando a hacer su típico lloriqueo.

- ... Déjalo, Clyde. No iré.

- ¡Tienes que venir! ¡No tengo dinero para ir!

- No me interesa.

- ... ¿Al menos podrías darme el dinero para poder entrar yo sólo?

- ... ¿Sabes qué? - Dijo, sacando un papelito y escribiendo en él. - Esto es lo único que te daré. - Dijo y entregó el pedazo de papel, yéndose.

- ... ¿Te dejo...? ¡¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?! - Reaccionó el otro, conmocionado. - ¡No puedes romper conmigo, Token! - Se quejó, corriendo hacia él. - ¿Quién me va a brindar las cosas que quiero? - Ante esto, el moreno se detuvo.

- Clyde ¿Sólo estabas conmigo por eso? - Preguntó, volteándose de golpe. - ¡¿TAN SÓLO PARA QUE TE DIERA COSAS, HIJO DE PUTA?! ¡ERES UN CABRÓN, CLYDE DONOVAN!

- ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Claro que yo! ¡Yo te amo, Token! - Se trató de defender.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Dime! ¿Cuando coño me has regalado un beso? ¿Cuando coño has ido a acompañarme a un lugar que yo quiero? ¿Cuando coño has ido a quedarte a dormir a mi casa o aceptado una cita mía? ¡¿CUANDO COÑO ME HAS DICHO QUE ME AMAS?!

En este punto, Donovan se quedó pasmado y Token ya estaba llorando de la rabia, respirando de forma algo agitada. Clyde sentía un dolor en el pecho, Token tenía razón. Desde que se confesó, nunca había hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

- Si me quieres utilizar para que te de cosas o para darle celos a Bebe ¡OLVÍDATE, CABRÓN! - Volvió a gritar de forma agitada.

El castaño trató de acercarse, pero el moreno sólo lo empujó e hizo que cayese al suelo, lanzando una mirada de odio y yéndose. Clyde temblaba, no sabía que había acabado de pasar. Allí iba la única persona que le prestaba atención, la única persona que le decía que lo amaba, furioso con él. Comenzó a llorar y a correr a su casa, ya no le importaba el partido. Se encerró a llorar en su cuarto y a lamentarse por todo el daño emocional que le había hecho a su ex novio, no se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que era a veces. Se odiaba a si mismo por las estúpideses que hacía y que Token debía aguantarse sin rechistar.

Al día siguiente, nadie vio que Clyde llegase a clases, ni siquiera lo había visto el día anterior después de salir.

- ¿Alguno sabe sobre Clyde? - Preguntó Bebe, curiosa.

- No lo sé - Dijo Craig con fastidio. - No se ha aparecido, y que bueno. Es un fastidio tenerlo cerca. - Expresó a pesar de que Clyde es su mejor amigo. - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a su novio?

- Token ¿Donde está Clyde? - Volvió a preguntar la rubia, acercándose al moreno.

- No lo sé, ni me interesa. - Contestó de muy mala gana, ganándose una sorpresa de la rubia. - Debe estarse tragando un taco o algo así.

- Token, me impresionas. ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Bebe, curiosa.

- Rompimos. - Dijo sin vacilar. - El muy hijo de puta tan sólo me utilizaba para darle las cosas que él quería... Cabrón.

- ¿De verdad rompieron? - Bebe estaba sorprendida ante tal noticia. - Que mal... Clyde de verdad te que-

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! ¡Que es una gran mentira! - Gritó, interrumpiendo a su compañera. - ¡Él nunca me quiso! ¡Sólo quería mi dinero!

- ¡Eso no es verdad, Token! - Regañó la rubia, pero el afroamericano no la escuchó y se fue de allí, molesto.

Allí quedaron Bebe y Craig, mirando sorprendidos por la reacción del muchacho rico.

Token se dirigió hacia algún lugar del colegio, el baño o algo así. Dio vueltas por todos lados hasta quedarse en el patio. Hacía frío, no le importó, sólo se quedó allí acostado en la nieve, mirando al cielo, con una expresión vacía. No le gustaba lo que pasaba, no le gustaba para nada. Él amaba a Clyde... Pero él sólo lo utilizaba. ¿Cómo podía querer a alguien así? Simple, no podía. Nunca debió romper con Nicole, ella sí era linda y considerada. No como ese estúpido Donovan, que hacía lo que se le daba la puta gana y lo manipulaba a su capricho. De todos modos ¿Qué veía en Clyde? Es sólo un jodido gordo egoísta.

- Token... - Escuchó una voz detrás de él, pero lo ignoró, sabía quien era. - Token, escúchame, por favor.

- ¿Por qué no vas y te atragantas de tacos? - Le dijo, malhumorado.

- ¡No me trates así! - Exigió el Donovan.

- ¿Y cómo coño quieres que te trate después de como me utilizaste? Idiota, lárgate.

- Token, de verdad necesito hablar contigo... No quiero que las cosas queden así entre nosotros.

- Pues no me importa. - Dijo, levantándose sin mirarlo. Le dio la espalda y se fue, sin decir más.

- No me dejes, Token... - Apenas pudo pronunciar Clyde, con un tono bajo y quebrantado.

* * *

**khasdkahsdkahsdasd ¡Nuevo fic! 8D ¡Tyde! ¡Tyde! ¡Tyde! 0 ¡Esta es otra pareja que necesita amor! e3é asdasdasdasdasd, esto iba a ser originalmente un OneShot, pero se extendió demasiado .w. Como sea, el Tyde es una de mis parejas favoritas *0* Ya sabes, el chico egoísta y el chico que lo soporta~ Son tan lindos~ ¿Alguno tiene ideas? owo Escucho sugerencias~ Incluso pueden pedirme fics~ (Nada de Kyman, Cartters, Stendy o alguna pareja que tenga a Cartman D: excepto si es Keneric :3) Bien~ Hasta el próximo capítulo~ **

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	2. Por favor

Desde hace un tiempo que Token se encontraba molesto con Clyde, incluso volvió con su ex novia Nicole. Ella sí lo valoraba, era linda y amable, no como ese estúpido gordo egoísta. El día de hoy tenía una cita con esa linda chica, sería un bonito día de campo con Nicole, o al menos eso es lo que tenía Token en mente. La estaba esperando, mirando por todos lados para entretenerse un rato, no había llevado su celular, no quería que su cita fuese interrumpida por algo como ese estúpido aparato. Siguió esperando al rededor de unos cinco minutos, para que la morena se apareciera.

- Estoy lista, perdona por la espera. - Sonrió ella con ternura.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. - Contestó Token, también con una sonrisa.

Eso de verdad era diferente. Clyde siempre se demoraba media hora, y cuando estaba listo lo único que hacía era quejarse de que Token no lo fuese a ayudar con cualquier estupidez.

Fueron al campo en el auto de Token, a pesar de que sólo tenía unos 17 años, ya tenía un auto. No es raro, su familia tiene mucho dinero. Siempre supo que Nicole no iba tras su dinero, ella era sincera. Se contaban todo y eran inseparables. ¿Por qué la había dejado? Oh, cierto... Por Clyde. Token se sentía como todo un hijo de puta por haberla dejado por ese imbécil.

Llegaron en unos 15 minutos al campo, era bonito y habían algunas personas, pero eso no importaba. Para Token sólo estaba él y Nicole. Ella se dedicaba a sacar la comida de la cesta, se veía tan linda ante el sol. Token sólo posaba sus ojos sobre ella, admirando su belleza infinita y su gran bondad. Ni él ni ella se dieron cuenta que habían conocidos del colegio cerca. Al otro lado, se encontraban Craig, Tweek y Clyde haciendo su propio día de campo. A Craig y a Tweek les había costado subirle el ánimo al chico relleno, ya que se encontraba en una de sus peores recaídas que pudo haber tenido, pero ahora estaba de buen humor. ¡Se sentía de maravilla! Ahora estaba allí, comiendo tacos como loco, feliz de la vida. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba por qué se encontraba triste.

- Clyde, pásate un taco, que yo también tengo hambre, coño. - Se quejó Craig, exigiendo un taco con la mano extendida.

- ¡No! ¡Son míos! - Contestó de forma defensiva, ganándose la típica seña de Craig.

- Eres un puto egoísta. - Se quejó, levantándose y dejando a la vista todo lo que tenía atrás.

Gran error. Gracias a ese cambio de posición, Clyde logró ver al moreno al otro lado, sonriendo de lo más feliz. El castaño sintió un bajón al verlo tan contento con Nicole, no sabía que había vuelto con ella. ¿Desde hace cuanto estaban juntos? No tenía ni idea ¿Tan fácil era olvidarlo? ¿Tan sencillo era sustituirlo? ¿Tan poco le importaba? A Clyde sí le importaba, le importaba mucho... Así que decidió levantarse e irse corriendo. Sin que nadie lo viese, comenzó a llorar y a esconderse en el bosque, Tweek y Craig no le tomaron mucha importancia, ya que creían que se fue a orinar o algo así. El amante de los tacos siguió corriendo hasta perderse en el bosque, con la vista nublada gracias a sus lágrimas, estaba jadeante y sudoroso, chillando. No le prestó mucha atención al hecho de que se había perdido y siguió caminando por el bosque, sin prestarle atención a nada más que a su dolor. Siguió y siguió caminando hasta caerse y sentir un gran dolor en su tobillo. Miró y su pie se encontraba apresado por una trampa de oso ¿Qué mas le faltaba? Que lloviese, cosa que sucedió, ya que el cielo se encontraba nublado desde hace un par de horas. Ahora sí que tenía razones para llorar.

- Token... Ayúdame, por favor. - Lloró más el castaño.

* * *

Las personas que se encontraban en el campo comenzaron a recoger sus cosas al iniciar la lluvia, no se podían dar el lujo de mojarse. Las personas subieron a sus respectivos autos, y mientras la pareja afroamericana subía a su automóvil, escucharon unos gritos en medio de la lluvia.

- ¡CLYDE! ¡CLYDE! ¡¿EN DONDE COÑO ESTÁS?! - Gritaba Craig, en medio de la lluvia.

- ¡C-C-CLYDE! ¡GAH! ¡CLYDE, SAL! ¡TE VAN A VIOLAR! ¡OH, JESÚS! - También llamaba Tweek, nervioso por no ver a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? - Preguntó Token, desde su auto.

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Token! - Dijo Craig, acercándose al moreno. - ¿Has visto a Clyde? Creo que se fue a orinar y no volvió. Me voy a enfermar por ese hijo de puta.

- ¿Y si lo violaron? ¿Y si se lo comieron los ojos? ¡¿Y SI LLEGARON LOS EXTRATERRESTRES Y LE METIERON UNA SONDA ANAL COMO A CARTMAN?! ¡OH, JESÚS! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! - Chillaba Tweek al lado, jalándose sus rubios cabellos.

- Pues no... No lo he visto, ni siquiera sabía que ustedes estaban aquí. - Contestó Token, algo sorprendido.

- Maldita sea. ¿En donde se metió ese cabrón? - Se volvió a quejar Craig. - Tampoco podemos dejarlo solo, se va a poner a llorar. Vamos Tweek, vamos a buscarlo.

- Esperen, voy con ustedes. - Dijo Token, preocupado.

- Yo también voy. - Dijo Nicole, también preocupada.

- No, tú te irás a casa... Pero debo llevarte. Chicos, suban, llevaremos a Nicole primero a su casa y después volveremos.

* * *

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y seguía lloviendo ¿En donde estaban Craig y Tweek? ¡Clyde tenía mucho frío! Además, la lluvia había hecho que el lugar se pusiese fangoso y sucio, más sucio de lo que ya estaba. Clyde estaba asustado, todavía llorando, temblando tanto del miedo como del frío, lamentándose por haberse ido corriendo.

- ¡AYÚDENMEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Gritaba. - ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITO AYUDA! ¡CRAIG! ¡TWEEK! ¡TOKEN! - Seguía llamando, en medio de las lágrimas. - ¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TOKEN! - Gritaba cada vez más desesperado. - Token, ayúdame... Por favor... No quiero morir... No quiero...

* * *

**adjhasgdjagsfgsadf ¡SEGUNDO CAP! 8D Me sentía tan inspirada *-* Pero incómoda a la vez, gracias a la nueva posición de la PC que le puso mi puta hermana, ahora estoy toda atravesada en medio del camino de mi casa e.e Pero como sea. A ver como va a resultar esto~ *-* (Que ni yo misma sé que va a pasar... En serio ._.) Pero espero seguir adelante con esta cagada :B**

**luis carlos: ¡Dame consejos! ¡DAME! ¡DÁMELOS, CARAJO!**

** .yaoi: ¡Sí! ¡Ellos necesitan amor! 8D Y veré que cojones se me ocurre para tu fic uwu Como sea, sí, Clyde tiene muchos ovarios D: Pero es lindo :3 y con lo de Craig y Clyde, no es invención mía, sí son mejores amigos o.o una vez lo leí en la Wiki de South Park :3 El Cryle es considerado similar al Style ewe**

**¿Review? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	3. Yo a ti

Ya habían pasado horas desde que el trío de amigos se había ido a buscar a Clyde, seguía lloviendo, estaban empapados. No había ninguna pista de donde se encontraba el castaño y ellos ya se habían perdido también. Lo único que habían encontrado era lo que parecía ser una huella, pero estaba muy borrosa debido a la lluvia, así que decidieron seguirla, ya que era su única pista.

- ¡Estoy más que harto! - Se quejó Craig, ya cansado. - ¡Si no fuese por ese idiota de Clyde yo estaría en mi casa, acostado, fumando y jugando con Stripes! ¡Pero no! ¡Tengo que venir a buscar a ese maldito imbécil! ¡Además, de que me voy a enfermar!

- ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Es cierto! ¡NOS VAMOS A ENFERMAR! ¡Y NO PODREMOS IR A COLEGIO Y NOS REPROBARÁN, DESPUÉS NO PODREMOS CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO Y TENDREMOS QUE VIVIR BAJO UN PUENTE PARA CONTRAER HERPES Y MORIR DE UNA MANERA HORRIBLE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Gritaba histérico el rubio.

Token suspiró y no les hizo mucho caso a sus amigos, no merecían la pena realmente, así que decidió seguir caminando. En cierta forma, tenía miedo. Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón... Bueno, más Craig, Tweek no. Si seguían se enfermarían, y no de una manera muy bonita. Clyde no resistiría mucho, eso es seguro. Decidió decirle a sus amigos que se regresaran, y si conseguían el camino de vuelta, podían quedarse en el auto, tal vez así no molestarían tanto.

Caminó y caminó en el fango, estaba cansado, las piernas las tenía entumecidas y sus energías se habían ido. Su ropa estaba toda empapada, y estaba empezando a anochecer, no era un ambiente bonito. A pesar de que había dejado de llover, Token empezaba a tener demasiado frío, si él estaba así, no quería imaginarse a Clyde. Se sentó en un árbol para descansar un poco y poder pensar. ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando? Clyde no era más que un idiota egoísta que sólo lo utilizó. Jamás le dio el amor que merecía, jamás le dijo que lo amó, pero aún así él seguía buscándolo ¿Por qué? Token no lo sabía, pero él lo seguía amando. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, tal vez así podría relajarse un poco, pero no debía dormirse o moriría de frío.

Escuchó a los pájaros chillar, pasaron volando de un lado a otro. Seguramente volvería a llover, era un ruido muy molesto y lo único que se escuchaba. Los pájaros se fueron, y volvió a reinar el silencio, o al menos eso pensó. Escuchó unos ruidos ligeros, pero no hizo mucho caso. Pasaron unos minutos y esos sonidos los fue reconociendo como quejidos, había alguien cerca. Abrió sus ojos y se levantó con velocidad, miró a todos lados, pero no vio nada. Siguió escuchando los quejidos, quejidos que fueron volviéndose sollozos. Se asustó un poco, pero decidió llamar.

- ¡Clyde! - Llamó.

- ¡Token! - Gritó Clyde, aliviado. - ¡Token, por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

- ¡¿En donde estás?!

- ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy tirado!

Token corrió hacia la voz y empezó a buscar en el monte. Logró encontrar a Clyde, pero se horrorizó al verlo. Estaba sucio, empapado, pálido, y con una gran cantidad de sangre en la pierna. ¡Qué demonios le había pasado! Se apresuró a quitarle la trampa para osos con cuidado, era muy doloroso para Clyde. Lloró al sentir el metal moverse en su pierna y se quejó en voz alta. En medio del proceso, abrazó a Token con fuerza para tratar de ignorar el dolor. En poco tiempo dejó de sentir la trampa, pero el dolor seguía allí. Sus lágrimas caían como cascadas y sólo se abrazaba al moreno, pronunciando unas palabras que eran unos pocos susurros.

- No llores, Clyde... - Dijo Token abrazándolo. - Ya estoy aquí... No llores...

- T-Token... Tenía mucho miedo... - Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. - De verdad tenía mucho miedo... Estaba aterrado... No me dejes, Token... No me dejes... - Lloró.

A Token se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Clyde en una forma tan lastimera. Trató de cargarlo con todo el cuidado posible, pero él también estaba cansado. Sus piernas ardieron al tratar de levantarse con el castaño en brazos, así que cayó al suelo, haciéndole daño. Clyde gritó por el dolor, pero Token lo tranquilizó con unas cuantas caricias. Se quedaron bajo el árbol donde reposaba Token, abrazados, tratando de disipar el frío. Trataban de obtener el poco calor corporal del otro, sólo para no morir. A Clyde le gustó mucho el contacto físico con su ex novio, se sentía muy bien. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Eso fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de caer dormido.

Al día siguiente, Clyde despertó en una cama, lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Se levantó ligeramente y vio que estaba en el hospital. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, lo único que recordaba era haber estado con Token el día anterior perdidos en un bosque. Trató de levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Su pie estaba vendado, seguramente por la trampa de osos, le dolía a horrores.

- ¿En donde está Token...? - Pensó.

- Hola, Clyde... - Saludó una tierna voz.

Clyde levantó la mirada, y vio que en la puerta estaba parada Nicole, con una cesta grande. Parece que la cesta tenía varias frutas y unos cuantos moños decorativos, era realmente linda. La morena se acercó con dulzura y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Clyde.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó ella.

- Muy bien, gracias... ¿En donde está Token? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Craig y Tweek fueron a buscarlos. Dijeron que se adentraron con el auto al bosque a buscarlos, ustedes dos estaban muy adentrados en el bosque. Token está en casa, se enfermó por la lluvia, así que vine yo sola a visitarte.

- Oh... Ya veo... - Dijo Clyde triste.

- ¿Cómo está tu pie?

- Bien... Aunque me duele a horrores.

- Pobre, pero seguramente con el tiempo te recuperarás. - Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

Ahora veía porque Token se había vuelto con Nicole. Ella era linda, amable y muy hermosa. No sería raro que ella le gustase más que él. Se veía que la morena atendía las necesidades de los demás y sí se preocupaba por las personas. Fueran cercanos o no.

- Nicole... Quiero hablar contigo... Y pedirte un favor...

* * *

**sadsahfkjdahdfasdf ¡Por fin continué! 8D Estoy aprovechando que me quedé en la casa donde me cuidan, donde hay internerd y que no fui a clases debido a la lluvia -w- Pues ya tenía demasiado tiempo sin actualizar esto e3e así que decidí continuar ya que me aburría *-* (?) LOL -w- Espero que les guste el cap 8D trataré de escribir más de esta historia en casa, ya que no tengo mi internerd :3**

**luis carlos: Eso es muy obvio e.e**

**Sakuyachan16: Sí, las trampas de oso duelen demasiado TwT cuando quise decir parejas, era para que me pidieran fics de las parejas que desearan .w. O sea, que estoy regalando fics xD Y sí, Clyde es un llorica e.e yo siempre me lo imaginé así :3 chillón y tonto xD ¡Espero que te guste la continuación! :3**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis!**


	4. Te amo

Token se encontraba en su cama, acostado. Se encontraba muy enfermo, odiaba estar así. Por lo menos Clyde estaba bien, ya no corría peligro. Tal vez lo iría a ver cuando se mejorara... Tal vez. Aún seguía molesto con él por ser tan idiota, no lo había perdonado todavía. Suspiró. No sabía cuando volvería Nicole, se había ido hace quién sabe cuanto tiempo a ver a Clyde, estaba harto de esperarla. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver qué lo entretenía.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Por favor... Te lo pido... Significaría mucho para mi.

- Pero... ¿Y qué hay para mí?

- Por favor, Nicole... Te lo pido...

- **Medio año después -**

Token no sabía qué estaba mal, qué fue lo que pasó ¿Por que se fue? Era alguien demasiado importante para él ¿Por qué desapareció de su vida y de la vida de los demás? No debía irse, no quería que así fuese. Extrañaba mucho ver esa linda cara, esos bellos ojos oscuros, le hacía reír el poco de grasa que tenía y de la cual siempre se quejaba, pero que Token amaba. Esa persona a la que le dedicó varias canciones de amor ya no estaba. Se había marchado, jamás volvería. ¿A donde fue? ¿Por qué se fue?

- Token... - Dijo una voz detrás de él.

El afroamericano no hizo demasiado caso al llamado, sabía que lo llamaba su pareja. Suspiró, mientras sentía unos brazos rodear su torso. Tomó una de las manos de su pareja y la besó. Siempre le gustaron esas pequeñas manitas graciosas.

- ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?

- ... Sí, gracias Clyde.

El castaño sonrió y besó a su novio en una parte de la cara. Fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a cocinar con la poca habilidad que tenía, feliz de poder complacer a su novio.

Ya fue medio año en que Nicole se había ido de South Park. Se fue sin más, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin despedirse de Token ni de nadie más. Sólo desapareció. Unos meses después, Token y Clyde volvieron. Clyde era feliz, ahora valoraba mucho más a su amado Token, le decía a todas horas que lo amaba, decía ñoñerías románticas y casi nunca le pedía cosas. Ahora sería diferente, y no la cagaría nuevamente. Abrió el cajón de la alacena para buscar ingredientes de cocina para la comida de Token, le gustaba consentirlo mucho. Pasó su mano por la alacena, ya que no alcanzaba a ver, y sintió algo pequeño y delgado. Lo tomó y lo miró: Eran un par de moñitos de chicas. Los miró por un momento, hasta darse cuenta de quién eran.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que suelen hacer tú y Nicole? - Preguntó Clyde.

- Bueno, hacemos muchas cosas. Vemos películas juntos, vamos de compras, etc. Pero lo que más me gusta, es que ella me cocina muy bien. Suele quitarse sus coletas y dejar sus moñas por allí. Amigo, no sabes lo feliz que ella me hace ¡La amo! Seguramente será la mujer con la que me casaré algún día, no creo dejarla por nada en este mundo.

* * *

Clyde era un bastardo... Le quitó a Token lo que más quería, por celos. Le pidió a Nicole que se fuera de South Park, que se alejara de Token, se lo rogó. Él no quería que nadie sufriera, pero hizo lo peor. Separó una pareja amorosa, que se amaban de verdad, todo por su egoísmo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en las esquinas de sus ojos ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible y desgraciado? Tembló un poco y se arrodilló, cerrando su puño, el cual seguía teniendo los moñitos de esa encantadora chica. Se lamentó.

- Lo siento Token... Perdóname... Te amo...

_Fin_

* * *

**fdsfsadfasjfskdfjg ¡SOY UNA BASTARDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lo sé, soy algo cruel ._. Pero como sea, no todo pueden ser finales felices 8D -Alguien me dispara en la cabeza-**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis!**

**PD: Leer el título de los capítulos en orden :3**


End file.
